


Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 11（完）

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [19]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 睡遍九界·国王·锤X情人无数·魔女·基预警：Lady Loki出没，兄妹设定。撒花花，填完啦~~ 恭喜锤哥in a kind of 抱得美魔女归





	Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 11（完）

　11  
　如果孩子不是他的，那么要找出其亲生父亲还真是件工程浩大的事情。美魔女风流名声在外，数百年来洛基可能有过的情人名单真要列出来的话……想到此处索尔除了靠在闪电宫的窗台上对着万里无云但也没有月亮的星空叹气外，有点无计可施。  
　一个月圆周期的时间，他能找到什么解决的办法吗？  
　先别说浩瀚的宇宙，就是把范围划定在九界甚至阿斯加德，恐怕也难以减少难度。不过，洛基的话好像并非如字面上那么简单，她态度也并不如表现出来那般坚决，反而透露出一丝暧昧的犹疑。身为阿斯加德的王女，她应该很清楚法律对于胎儿“父亲”是如何界定的，如果这就是妹妹的用意的话……  
　国王陛下突然精神一振！对的对的，这就是洛基给自己的暗示！他决定按照阿斯加德的法律行事，但首先要把某些不适合的法律条文改掉才可以。索尔匆匆走到书桌前给远在华纳海姆的母亲写一封长信。  
　  
　***  
　因为怀孕，魔女真是万般不适应，而且丧失诸多乐趣。  
　其中之一是到处旅行。  
　马拉梅桠花是不用再惦念的了。现在洛基不要说在未知的凶险宇宙中到处游走，就是在世界树枝丫上自由跳跃都做不到。说做不到不太正确，如果王女殿下愿意冒着魔法剧烈波动甚至随时失灵和随时可能晕倒的风险的话，九界大门依然对魔女热情洞开。  
　洛基是热衷冒险，甚至喜欢危险时心跳加速的快感，但那一切都建立在她一旦掌控不了情况可以随时逃跑的范围内。王女殿下可真不热衷拿自己的性命开玩笑。所以，这也是为什么当初魔女只能求索尔帮忙去诡秘莫测的黑暗森林里摘蜘蛛藤——话又说回来如果肚子里的那位肯让她自由操控神力的话，大概已经被魔药打掉了，是不是幼小的神祗早有预警所以才扰乱母亲的魔法波动呢？  
　反正，现在洛基的神力与魔法都要供养胎儿，她这个孕妇只能留在阿斯加德。  
　本来留在神域也没什么不好，纵马郊外湖边嬉游都是不错的节目，哦，她还能继续编写剧本看皇家剧团排练呢。  
　但是！怀孕之后为什么对性爱更加热衷了？  
　命运在上，为什么她双腿之间动不动就有情液泛滥？有时晚上睡着之后也能被体内乱串的情欲弄醒，脑海中只想着被操弄的快感，甚至醒来之后辗转难眠。  
　当然了，只要王女殿下想，在阿斯加德和情人颠鸾倒凤在以前也是日常戏码，想要解决情欲问题本应不该是个问题。  
　偏偏胎儿的发言权比母亲还要大。这小鬼不喜欢任何旁人碰触母亲。只要察觉到有男人的手抚摸魔女的肌肤逗弄起美魔女的情欲，小公主就要在肚子里闹腾，使得洛基只能忍受一阵阵涌起的不适感，兴致全无。  
　小鬼你究竟想怎么样？！洛基恨恨地以心灵魔法质问肚子里的女儿。  
　然而小公主这时却装得乖巧无比，团成球状睡觉。还，还真是王女殿下的好女儿啊！  
　没办法，剩下的可以帮洛基解决情欲问题的，就只有端在在王座上的那个男人了。当索尔的吻落在唇上落在酥胸上时，当阴茎顺着湿得能滴水的花穴入口直插进去，当洛基骑在哥哥身上自己控制节奏快慢与抽插深浅时，淹没王女殿下的只有敏感身体泛起的情欲快感而没有任何不适。  
　果然，女儿都偏向父亲啊？  
　怀孕之后还有一个显著变化，就是洛基的体力变差。只不过一场性爱而已，她已经困倦不已从索尔身上下来后直接就睡倒在床上，完全没精力管国王陛下是要穿衣离开还是要留宿在火焰宫。  
　既然没人赶他离开索尔当然乐得在火焰宫中抱着深爱的女人同眠。碧玉池那次欢爱后他已经想这样做了，但是不行；因为国王陛下踏入火焰宫寝殿之事目击者不少，他不能任性而让亚尔维斯或其他贵族老头子寻到蛛丝马迹。  
　今晚不同。虽然雷霆之神不知道妹妹通过什么魔法让自己直接穿越到寝宫花园，但这和偷情时候一样的举动可以令索尔安心在火焰宫休息。  
　  
　本来应该一夜无梦。但是睡着睡着，雷霆之神只感到刺骨的寒冷，仿佛身处约顿海姆万里飘雪的苦寒绝境。怀中尤其冰冷，好像抱着一块冰封千年的寒玉石，同时神力警报被触动，那是危险的信号。  
　索尔一下子睁开眼睛机警地坐起身来，却对上了一双绯红如血的眼睛。  
　床上的女人有着洛基的容貌，却一袭蓝皮肤，复杂如纹身的图腾在曼妙的身体上肆意游走，头上还长有一双小巧的尖角。女人美丽的眼睛里情绪复杂，既惊惶无措又有一瞬间心底澄清的明了。  
　寒冷的冰之魔力不断泄露出来，大半个寝宫都被坚冰封闭起来。  
　“哥哥……”  
　是洛基的声音！眼前这个约顿族的女人是洛基！  
　王女殿下不知道该说什么。她在一刹那突然明白了之前令自己迷惑的事情，例如之前在碧玉池旁自昏迷中醒来后为什么池水中会有冰渣，例如为什么对阿萨神族万试万灵的打胎药对自己无效……因为，她根本就是约顿族的霜巨人。  
　肚子里的小公主察觉到母亲暴走的魔力，竟然兴奋得无以伦比。一股陌生的灼热神力在体内与冰系魔力相冲撞，洛基只觉得头痛欲裂！而痛楚的根源则在小腹！  
　痛得要失去理智的魔女掌中团起一股凌厉的黑暗魔力就要往小腹拍下去！醒悟到眼前人要干什么的索尔连忙抓住妹妹的手以神力化成电流制止住她，另一只手则贴在洛基小腹上，把自己强大的力量温柔地灌进去，安抚肚子里的孩子。  
　雷霆之神的神力温暖如泉，第一次被父亲神力包裹着的小公主像被抚摸的小猫崽子，竟然舒服地团起身来，又安睡过去。  
　当小公主沉沉睡去之时，暴走的魔力也慢慢归拢。蓝色褪去，王女殿下回复冰机雪肤的模样。但是真相已经揭露，这形态更像是个掩盖的谎言。  
　在宇宙冒险多时，洛基遇到过无数次危险，紧要关头她都是靠阿萨神族最不擅长的冰霜系魔法逃过一劫的。魔女不是没有怀疑过自己阿萨神族的身份，但都没有细想过，因为霜巨人和阿萨神族的世仇关系，她不希望丧失站在哥哥身旁的立场和身份。  
　洛基满心失望，为什么会这样？自己能与索尔相厮守的唯一可能都丧失了吗？继而一股扭曲的快乐升腾起来，掩盖过所有伤心与失望。霜巨人的混血种不可能降生在阿斯加德王族里，就算哥哥再怎么喜欢自己肚子里的小公主都好，这一次都必须要成为自己犯下杀子之罪的“同谋”了。  
　“陛下，看到了吗？你的妹妹其实是一只蓝色皮肤的怪物，为了阿斯嘉德，让我们一起处理掉这个问题吧。”  
　洛基笑容阴郁，还不忘用手一下一下抚摸自己小腹。她是想拉着索尔一起犯下重罪但是在听到哥哥用沉稳的声音答应的时候，心脏仍像被利刃贯穿一般痛得剧烈抽搐，翡翠绿眸蒙上一层水汽。君王竟然也像自己一般狠心。  
　很好，真的很好。然而，索尔接下来说的话却出乎洛基意料之外。  
　“我终于可以名正言顺娶你为妻了。”  
　洛基迅速抬起头来，不可思议地反问道：“等，等一下？”  
　是她幻听了还是她哥哥真的说要和她结婚？不，剧本不应该这么走向的！洛基愕然不已但又有一丝甜蜜涌出来。  
　索尔温柔地捧起洛基的脸在她柔软的嘴唇上烙下一吻。  
　“我说，我可以名正言顺与你结婚，让我们的孩子成为王储啊。”雷霆之神制止想开口抗议的妹妹，冷静地继续分析。  
　“我不觉得有什么不妥，明天母亲就从华纳海姆回来，她可以主持大局。你是约顿族没错，但你也有阿萨族的神格，你是阿斯加德的火焰之神，也是神后的女儿；況且父亲不可能随便捡一个婴儿回來当作公主养在宫中，你肯定出身约顿王族，那就更有资格作我的王后。国王的婚姻本來就事关政治，现在阿斯加德与约顿海姆即将重启和约谈判，借此机会提出我们的婚事，那些老头子便不能反对了。当然，这是最好的情形；但即便谁要反对都好，亦不可能改变我要跟你结婚的決定。”  
　哑口无言，美魔女听了这么一大段才发现原来她哥哥果真已是个成熟的王者了。她要怎么办，真的就开开心心嫁给深爱的男人？洛基不甘，索尔说来说去都是出于政治考量，完全和爱不爱她无关！  
　可是折腾了半宿王女殿下是真的累了，有什么事情明天再说吧。  
　  
　明天睡到自然醒，寝宫果然只剩她一人，而众神之母的侍女迦娜则已经在外殿等了好一阵子。洛基赶紧收拾梳妆，来到水晶宫。  
　弗丽嘉显然已知晓一切来龙去脉，只怜爱地跟女儿一起坐在软塌上，又带着喜悦抚摸魔女平坦的小腹。洛基紧张的心情彻底放松，状态就和肚子里的小公主一样。  
　“那么我的乖女，你要答应索尔的求婚么？”  
　知女莫若母，弗丽嘉很懂得在什么时候提起话题。看来，她这次匆匆自华纳海姆赶回来是受谁之邀不问自知。  
　洛基不答。她是真的不知道。  
　“啊，或者看完这些信，你会有答案的。”  
　弗丽嘉递给女儿一叠书信。洛基展开一看，果然是索尔的字迹。读着读着，原本眼中的疑惑被温柔的爱意代替。  
　书信里，她哥哥，阿斯加德的国王陛下字词坚定地向母亲展示了一定要把禁止近亲结婚的法律条文改掉的不可动摇的意志和决心；越往后，索尔列出打算如何实行的步骤就越详细，还提及可能争取到的支持方和强硬反对派都有哪些。  
　雷霆之神如此的认真。  
　“其实，在你回来的第二天，索尔就已经口头上跟我说过这个问题了。我当时虽然给了建议但没想到……他是真的爱着你呢。”  
　洛基“嗯”了一声低下头去，难得的竟然脸上微微泛红。  
　好了，现在要怎么办呢？索尔爱她，她也爱索尔。就开开心心结婚？不！之前魔女的意思是让哥哥改掉法律以兄妹的身份成婚！但是现在她摇身一变成为约顿公主，问题是迎刃而解了但这怎么想都是作弊啊！  
　邪神向来以智谋胜自己兄长一筹为喜，这般等同认输的结局她要如何甘心！那么有没有什么两全其美的办法？  
　一个大胆的想法在脑海中形成。  
　那么就再来玩一局游戏吧。如果索尔赢了，他们就重新开始。  
　  
　**  
　阿斯加德国王的大婚之日，一开始是个万里无云碧空如洗的晴朗好天气。  
　金宫之中张灯结彩一切都井然有序……那是发现洛基失踪之前的事情。  
　是的。婚礼的主角之一，新娘子失踪了。  
　只留下一纸简信给新郎。  
　来找我吧，哥哥。我爱你哟~~  
　这俏皮的恶作剧还真是邪神手笔。国王陛下又生气又无奈。  
　“洛基！！”  
　于是，婚礼就在电闪雷鸣中，草草收场啦。  
　  
　END


End file.
